Monster
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Por que tú no eres ingenuo. Eres un monstruo. A partir de ese día Paul no te vera de otra forma. Tú no te veras de otra forma. COLDCOFFEESHIPPING (Barry x Paul) ¡RAPE!
1. Monster

Hola!

Aqui volvi despues de un tiempito con un fic que quizas sea un twoshot, no lo se...

Esta es mi pareja favorita, pero supongo que por no tener muchos fans en el fandom en español no me animo a escribir mucho de ella. Si uno ve pokemon podrias creer que es hasta un cannon no correspondido (por no decir que Paul no tiene ni idea de la expresiones de Barry XDXD).

Advertencias:

- Rape (escena de violacion), no esta bien descrito y tampoco es explicito... no me agrada tanto la idea de escribirlo tan detallado... tampoco soy tan buena profundizando los "por que" ya que desconosco mucho de estas cosas y Arceus quiera que siga siendo asi...

- Es la primera vez que escribo en este estilo de "segunda persona", ya veran... espero que no me halla salido mal u.u

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Monster**

Un golpe…

De nuevo besas su cuello, dejando mas marcas rojizas. Marcas que deseaste dejar ya desde hace tiempo.

Otro golpe…

Tu mano ahoga sus gritos; también sentías las lagrimas chocar contra tus dedos al resbalarse estas por sus mejillas. Tu derecha vuelve a hacer presión sobre los labios y la izquierda sigue manteniendo una de las muñecas ajenas contra el suelo.

Y de nuevo el golpe del puño libre en los hombros… el dolor se siente, pero en esta situación no es difícil ignorarlo, no para ti. Con solo pensar en lo que haces, se te nubla la mente en placer.

_No había sido una mala batalla, al menos eso creías ingenuamente; te hubiera gustado ganar y demostrarle lo fuerte que eres, pero Empoleon no fue lo suficientemente bueno y Torterra era increíble._

_Paul era increíble._

_Viste como colocaba la pokeball en el cinturón y sin mas se marchaba, quisiste detenerlo y hablarle… decirle lo fabuloso que era, pero solo habías dado el indicio de lo que ibas a hacer cuando él hablo._

_- Creí que valdría más la pena…_

_No tienes idea de en que pensabas… solo que todo se había vuelto sabor amargo en aquel momento_

…

_Su mirada pasó del típico enojo a la duda, por mas que tuviera el ceño fruncido podías ver la confusión en sus ojos, preguntándose el por que hace unos segundos estaba a punto de irse y ahora te encontrabas encima de él. No sabes que expresión poseías, pero por su incomodidad ves que no es muy buena._

_Era una zona apartada, metida en el bosque, así que nadie podría escucharte y si lo hacian te daba igual. Gritaste lo mas fuerte que podías, todos los sentimientos que tenias hacia él, cada cosa… los "te amo" era pronunciados con firmeza._

_La expresión de repulsión y asco que recibiste fue el detonante, lo que te nublo._

_No lo soportaste, querías cambiar esa expresión y lo besaste con la única intención de ya no verla._

_La conexión había sido lo mejor para ti, lo único que no cuadraba era sus golpes. Lo sostuviste con mas firmeza e intentaste profundizar aquel beso no correspondido, aunque solo recibieras mordidas para nada placenteras… en aquel momento todo empezó a valerte igual, lo tenias debajo de ti en aquella morbosa situación, no interesaba el dolor en tus labios y el rastro de sangre que dejaba._

_Te separaste de Paul y antes de que este pudiera decirte mil y un insultos y gritarte lo enfermo y repugnante que le parecías, le tapaste la boca con una mano. No querías que arruinara el momento._

_Te acercaste a besar su cuello bajo sus forcejeos. Con una mano trataba de apartar tu mano, con la otra de empujarte lejos._

_Su respiración se hizo pesada cuando comenzaste a succionar su piel y sus forcejeos se hacían mas apurados… desesperados._

_Pero te diste cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás cuando tu mano libre se dirigió a su cinturón. Y en ese instante el puño de Paul termino en tu mejilla. Esta vez un hilillo de sangre bajo hasta tu quijada. No moviste la mano de su cinturón, no moviste la mano de sus labios._

_Solo sonreíste._

_Tú lo sentiste como una sonrisa rota, sabiendo que aquel acto no seria reciproco. Miraste sus facciones con atención aun sin borrar la sonrisa. La mirada de Paul era distinta… ya no había rabia en ellos._

_Terror era lo único que mostraban._

_Continuaste con tu tarea de desabrocharle los pantalones, curiosamente dejo de haber forcejeos hasta el preciso instante en que ya estabas también sin pantalón y en posición. Como si despertara de un trance, este empezó a golpear con más insistencia y los gritos se hacían más fuertes. Cerraste los ojos con fuerza… negándote a creer en algo que tu mismo hacías, queriendo creer que Paul no se desgarraba la garganta al intentar que sus gritos fueran oídos por alguien._

_Luego te diste cuenta que no es así. Por que el grito que enserio desgarro la garganta de Paul fue el que continuaste callando con tu mano a la hora de penetrarlo._

_De nuevo todo se nublo._

Cuando al fin terminaste te atreviste a subir la mirada y solo lo hallaste con los ojos cerrados; su respiración era entrecortada y uno que otro sollozo se sentía en tu mano.

Al fin lo liberaste, saliste de él y soltaste cualquier agarre que le hubieras impuesto. En el instante de sentirse libre Paul tomo aire por la boca y la respiración de hizo regular.

Aun respirabas algo agitado por las anteriores sensaciones y cuando notaste que Paul ya no estaba conciente, solo ahí te permitiste llorar. No sollozaste ni gritaste, ningún sonido salio de tus labios.

No tenías derecho a que Paul te viera llorar, no tenías derecho a que te viera arrepentido.

Podías oír como las pokeballs de ambos cinturones se movían con desesperación. Los habías aventado lejos hace buen rato. Estabas seguro que si los pokemones ajenos se liberaban no dudarían en atacarte… te lo tendrías mas que merecido.

Tu mente empezo a pasarte todo lo ocurrido como si fuera una película y tú fueras una tercera persona en la escena; presenciabas todo y no podías hacer nada para evitarlo.

Te acostaste a su lado en el pasto y rodeaste su cuerpo. Sentiste lo pequeño que es en tus brazos y nunca podrás sentirte peor que en aquel instante.

"_Te amo"_

¿Esas dos palabras tan bellas se encontraban en el anterior enfermizo acto? Por supuesto que no, aunque quieras creerlo no es así.

Por que tú no eres ingenuo, Barry.

Eres un **monstruo**.

A partir de ese momento Paul no te vera de otra forma.

Y a partir de ese día, cada que escuches a alguien mencionar el nombre de a quien sigues amando o el tuyo, cada vez que te mires en un espejo, cada que pienses en ti o en él y cuando lo veas…

… veras lo que realmente eres.

* * *

A lo que me refiero con Twoshot es a que quiza me anime hacer uno desde el punto de vista de Paul... para tener ambos angulos de la historia...

Reviews? Me dan animos de avanzar mi otras dos historias pendientes XDD

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :3


	2. Prey

Hola gente bonita :DDD traje la segunda parte de este fic que es el punto de vista de Paul. Espero que no me halla salido mal u.u

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Advertencias: - Rape (escena de violación). Como siempre, no es explicito.

* * *

**Prey**

Siempre te habías considerado alguien que podía valerse por sí mismo. Alguien que no necesitaba de nadie para seguir adelante. Alguien tan centrado e inteligente que no podía ocurrirte nada malo.

Nunca te diste cuenta de lo fácil que era dominarte. De lo frágil que es el cuerpo humano.

En ese instante viste las cosas como realmente son. Fuerte es el pokemon, no el entrenador.

_Le dirías que no te interesaba. Eso era todo. No importa lo mucho que te estuviera gritando e incomodando. Te lo quitarías de encima y lo mandarías al demonio._

_No tenías tiempo para esas cosas._

_Todas esas ideas se esfumaron cuando sentiste sus labios sobre los tuyos. Ahora lo único que querías era golpearlo. Tratabas de patearlo e incluso lo mordías, con la única intensión que se apartara. Cuando al fin lo hizo creíste que te dejaría en paz, pero no esperabas que te tapara la boca._

_¿Qué mierda pretendía hacer?_

_Lo supiste cuando sentiste sus labios en tu cuello, succionando y dejando besos. Te tensaste al sentir eso y más que nunca empezaste a forcejear. El miedo estaba empezando a apoderarse de tu cuerpo, pero tratabas de evitarlo, debías mantenerte concentrado en cómo salir de ahí._

_Solo te diste cuenta que posiblemente no habría salida cuando su mano libre fue a parar a tu cinturón._

_El ardor en tus nudillos se extendió hacia la muñeca cuando tu puño atino un golpe en su mejilla. Por un momento creíste que ahí terminaba todo o que solo empeorarías las cosas; esperaste un golpe de Barry, pero no esperaste que sus labios formaran una sonrisa._

_No era un sonrisa cualquiera, esta era suave, apenas curvaba los labios. Sus ojos apagados y oscuros, con una mirada tan tranquila que inquietaba._

_Era aterrador._

_Aquel miedo que no permitiste que te poseyera se apodero completamente de ti. Ya no pudiendo creer la situación, pero sabiendo que estaba pasando._

_El tipo que tenias al frente estaba demente y lamentaste no haber hecho caso a las sonrisas nerviosas de Ash cada vez que Barry salía como tema de conversación._

_No te importaba lo suficiente._

_Un grito de terror intento salir de tus labios cuando viste la horrible realidad._

_Ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Sentiste tu garganta desgarrarse por el grito al momento en que Barry se apodero completamente de ti._

Ni siquiera tus golpes servían para apartarlo de encima. No importa que hicieras, el chico no cedía. No importa cuánto gritaras, nadie podía oírte.

Por un momento quisiste echarle la culpa a Ash por no haberte advertido sobre esto. Si hubieras sabido el peculiar gusto de Barry te hubieras alejado lo máximo posible para evitarte problemas. Aunque jamás te hubieras imaginado que fueran problemas tan graves. Te sentiste idiota por siquiera pensar en echar la culpa a otro que nada debe ver con lo que pasa.

¿Entonces, de quien es la culpa?

Odiabas toda la situación. Odiabas no poder perder el conocimiento en aquel momento. Te odiabas por ser tan débil, por querer que en ese momento apareciera tu hermano para protegerte como le permitías hacerlo cuando eras apenas un niño pequeño.

Pero te obligaste a ser realista, nada de eso ocurriría. Solo podías seguir resistiéndote de forma inútil.

Te preguntaste qué pensarían tus padres de esto. De seguro si tu padre estuviera aun con vida no dudaría en matar a Barry. Tu madre era un caso completamente distinto, solo te miraría fríamente como acostumbras tú mirar a otras personas y luego no sabrías que haría ella con exactitud.

Y Reggie… posiblemente la única persona de la cual en serio te preocuparía su reacción. Él es igual a como era tu padre, con la única excepción que Reggie llegaba a ser más aterrador. No quieres ni imaginarte lo que haría si se llegaba a enterar.

No puede enterarse, solo le causarías más molestias de lo que ya le das. Después de todo, criar a un hermano menor es complicado y con tu rebelde carácter solo le empeoras las cosas.

No interesa que tanto duela, te tragaras aquel dolor y seguirás con tu vida tratando de restar importancia a lo ocurrido como la persona independiente que eres, como la persona inquebrantable que finges ser…

Cuando no eres nada más que una víctima.

Una patética **presa** que acaba de ser cazado por un monstruo.

Una pequeña liebre que se creía lobo devorado por un lobo disfrazado de una inofensiva liebre.

No podías sentirte más patético que en aquel momento.

* * *

Pues al inicio yo no sabia en que consistía bien lo que es una violación en general. Me sabia lo básico, que abusaban sexualmente, pero siempre tuve la duda de por que traumatizaba, siempre creí que era por el dolor a la hora de la penetración. Y una amiga de mi hermana me lo explico mejor. Lo que marca en una violación no es el dolor en si, si no el hecho que fuiste dominado, el que otra persona hizo con tu cuerpo lo que deseo sin tener voz ni voto. Ya de por si no tener control de tu cuerpo es feo y el abuso sexual es mucho peor (debido a eso que dicen que una persona esta relacionada con su sexualidad).

Pues eso. Refleje lo que sé en Paul. Él se siente patético y lo mas probable es que se termine echando la culpa por ser tan débil (su mismo carácter de siempre querer ser independiente lo crearía) sin prestarle tanta importancia a que Barry es el unico culpable (Paul lo sabe, pero a veces sentiría que se odia mas a así mismo que a Barry).

Y eso, aquí termina el fic, espero que les halla gustado.

Reviews? :DDDDDD

Nos leemos y gracias por leer :DDD


End file.
